


Cover for a fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi

by hechicera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hechicera/pseuds/hechicera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of Victorian-style fanfic covers destined for a Holmes & Watson miniature roombox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for a fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maidoforleans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidoforleans/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a fronte praecipitium, a tergo lupi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627781) by [maidoforleans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidoforleans/pseuds/maidoforleans). 



[](http://imgur.com/JoGVES6)


End file.
